one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzune Amano VS Seth (Puella Magi Suzune Magica VS Under Night In Birth)
Description Assassins are nothing to laugh at.. but when we have teenagers being assassins and can be one of the best, that just shows how much deadly they can be, but how about we pit the In-Birth Assassin against the Magical Girl Killer? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH SIXTY SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Choose Your Character! OMM Suzune was walking in a city which was empty, no one was there. It was night time as the city was silent.. at least.. that's what she thought, Suzune had the feel of being watched, she looked up and saw a young boy wearing a black long coat with black hair and a white patch on his hair. "Who are you?" Suzune said. Seth didn't respond, instead he took out his daggers as a response and Suzune nodded taking out her sword. Seth quickly rushes at Suzune as she did the same. Can't Escape from Crossing Fate! ACTION! (Cue - Touhou - Flowering Night) Seth swung at Suzune she quickly blocked the attack jumping back throwing a fire projectile. Seth saw the incoming projectile and dodged it. The Magical Girl Killer ran at Seth doing several sword swings doing notable damage following it up with a swing filled with flames that sent Seth back, Seth looked up and saw flurries of fireballs, the fireballs made contact as Seth rushed out of the barrage swinging at Suzune, the attack connected as he did a heel kick to Suzune's head and slashing her once again following it up with a kick to the chest that knocked her off of her feet. Seth then vanished once Suzune got up, she looked around as Seth came up behind her. She reacted quickly turning around with the flames hitting Seth causing him to get knocked back, Seth back flipped firing a dark orb towards Suzune who countered it with a fireball which cancel each other out. Seth quicky rushed towards Suzune doing 4 slashes into a jumping heel kick. Suzune was stunned while Seth took this as an opportunity to strike. He did 3 swings, into a sweep kick tripping her as he kneed her face just as she was about to fall. Suzune got up, and waved her arms with flames going around Seth, the young assassin jumped up avoiding the flames firing a dark orb. Suzune dodged, Seth came crashing down to her easily slashing right through her. Suzune was then revealed to block the strike with her sword, and back flipped slashing Seth's back. The attack connected following it up with massive amounts of flames hurling at Seth burning down the buildings, the flames dissipated while Seth is slowly getting up. Suzune ran at Seth swinging her sword at him, Seth blocked with one of his daggers and swung with his other. Suzune narrowly dodged the attack giving her a small cut on her cheek as he did a high kick sending Suzune upwards. She quickly reacted kicking Seth's face sending him to a building Seth crashed into one with Suzune unleashing a blast of flames. Seth grasps onto Eliminator running up the wall avoiding the attack, Seth backflipped over Suzune while he was in midair he rushed down onto Suzune slicing through her. (Cue - Monochrome Memory) Suzune started spurting out blood, Seth took no chances and started to slice her arms off continuing to brutally slash her. Blood was already everywhere as he started to dash-slash her and goes faster than a blink of an eye as she is getting sliced and slashed everywhere having cuts on her body. Seth then appeared in front of her slicing through her one more time, except decapitating her as a dark explosion appeared behind him obliterating her to nothing. BREAKDOWN! Results This Melees Winner is... Category:Roymaster11